Just a Letter
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "Butch, I'm sorry for beating the living crap out of you. Maybe later we can chill. As friends. Don't hit on me, unless you feel like eating with a straw for the rest of your days." - greens, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title:** Just A Letter

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing:** Greens

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Hmph. Wish I did.

**Summary: **Butch, I'm sorry for beating the living crap out of you. Maybe later we can chill. As friends. Don't hit on me, unless you feel like eating with a straw for the rest of your days.

**Notes:** Told in third person POV. Butch and Buttercup are both around 17 years old and they have normal human features.

**Just A Letter**

Buttercup sat in a plush chair outside the hospital room, fiddling with a folded up piece of paper in her clammy hands and impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Her lime green orbs didn't hold any emotion, they were fixated on the ivory wall in front of her.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a distressed Bubbles standing awkwardly next to her male counterpart, twirling her curly ringlets around her finger and casting side glances at the golden-haired boy. Whenever they met eyes, her sister would pinken and bite her lip, flitting her piercing blue eyes away from him. Boomer would go as red as his brothers cap and move a step over.

Buttercup glanced to her left. A few seats down sat Blossom, calmly reading a novel, her auburn bangs falling in her salmon eyes as she skimmed the paragraphs. Brick was at her side, his crimson eyes scanning the dog-eared pages. Her sibling looked uncomfortable with her counterpart being so close.

The pink 'Puff turned the page. Brick huffed and reached across her, flipping the page back. Blossom flushed when his hand brushed hers, her face rivaling the color of her signature floppy bow.

The green clad girl still questioned why her siblings came here with her. Blossom claimed that she went to keep her out of further trouble. Bubbles complained and said it was scary at home when you're alone. That she could hear noises. But they all ended up being a loose floor board or a door creaking from their kitten Mittens.

The green 'Puff sighed and stood, stepping towards the room that held her injured equivalent, all the while tugging on her ebony locks. She rapped her knuckles on the door, "Can I come in now?"

A nurse hollered back from behind the door. Buttercup rolled her apple green eyes and stomped back to her seat, crossing her arms when she got there.

Bubbles broke the silence, "Buttercup?" Her sweet voice echoed in the silent corridor. Boomer peeked up at his female counterpart from behind his sun-kissed strands of hair.

"What?" The obsidian-haired girl glared daggers.

Bubbles flinched, obviously not liking her sister's icy tone of voice, but brushed it off her shoulder when she hesitantly walked to her. "What's that in your hand?"

Buttercup grunted, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Bubbles gently smiled.

"Yes," the green 'Puff scowled.

Bubbles' grin dropped, "Cut it out, BC. What is it?"

"Fuck off, Bubblebrain," she mumbled.

"That's no way to talk to your sister, Buttercup," Blossom chimed in, never lifting her eyes off her book. Brick opened his mouth to add his own smart comment, but Blossom smacked a hand on it before he said anything. The red 'Ruff's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes held a malicious look. He growled lowly.

"Hush. I'm letting you read my book," Blossom spoke. Brick thought about it for a moment and grumbled. Then resumed reading with his counterpart.

Bubbles whined, "Buttercup..."

"Dammit! It's a letter! Just a letter!" She shoved the paper into her sister's face.

The blue 'Puff struggled to read the chicken scratched word and the messy doodle above it. She suddenly gasped, "For Butch?"

"No!" Buttercup's nose scrunched up. She pocketed the letter with unnecessary force.

Bubbles backed up when her sibling screeched. She knew when not to tweak with Buttercup's temper, she didn't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp and end up like poor Butch in the hospital.

"Whatever you say Buttercup," Bubbles grinned and took her place next to Boomer, who at the moment was rubbing scuff marks off the floor with his Converse.

A nurse strutted up, marked something on her clipboard, and told the 'Ruffs and 'Puffs that they may visit the green 'Ruff. Brick and Boomer rushed to their brother. Blossom and Bubbles casually followed.

Buttercup stayed behind, sitting awkwardly in her seat. She was wringing her hands, thinking of what to say to him. Should she start-up a conversation, or just give him the letter? Maybe she should...apologize? She groaned. The green clad girl had never been good with that kind of bullshit. Buttercup wished that she hadn't battered him around so much. She wouldn't even be here, in the hospital, apologizing to her male counterpart for being a complete and utter asshole.

Her effervescent sister bounced out of the room shortly followed by Blossom, who had her book tucked securely in her arms. Bubbles skipped up to her and boasted about how she was going to the roller rink with Robin. Blossom reached under the seat she recently sat in and grabbed a heart-printed bag. She shoved the novel inside and bid Buttercup her farewell. Her and Bubbles went to the elevator and pressed the button, eagerly waiting to get out of the wretched place.

Moments later a cerulean streak of light zipped by her and to the elevator, where he bumped head first into Bubbles, knocking her down and on her bottom. From afar, Buttercup had heard a faint groan that sounded like the blue 'Ruff's. Then Boomer sighed and muttered an, "Oh man..."

After Brick slammed the door shut and mumbled a curse under his breath, the four of them left in four iridescent flashes of color. Buttercup decided it was best to visit Butch before she missed her chance.

The green clad girl sheepishly walked into the room, her eyes glued to the floor, her hand in her pocket, grasping the letter. She glanced up and met playful emerald orbs.

Butch was in the hospital bed, tubes poking around him this way and that way. An oxygen mask covered a smirk on his chiseled face. He had a black eye, bruises on his jaw line, and multiple pink scars coated his face. Chemical X already began to heal his wounds. The rest of his body was covered with a blanket, but she knew it was awful.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the heart monitor ahead of her. It would beep, then pause for a brief second, than annoyingly beep again.

"I'm not going to lie and say you didn't deserve this," Buttercup blurted. Butch stared at her, and if he had the ability to move, she knew he would've shrugged. "But I am going to, um..." she trailed off. Butch puckered an eyebrow.

The green 'Puff planted her hands on her hips, "How do I say this?" Buttercup mumbled to herself. "Oh! Screw it! Butch," Buttercup stared into his jade eyes.

"I-I'm..." Buttercup swallowed. "S-s-sorry," she stuttered. The green clad girl flinched when she heard the sound of her own voice. She scooted further up on the bed, sitting criss cross applesauce my his hip, her hands folded in her lap.

His rhythmic breathing calmed her, and the way his spiky hair would fall in his eyes made him look peaceful for a change.

They stayed like that for a while gazing into one another's green eyes. Buttercup studied her counterpart, almost as intensely as he was drinking her in. At first she would unleash when she saw him peeping at forbidden places, but she's gotten used to it. She hadn't gotten used to Butch himself. She couldn't stand Butch. Buttercup could only tolerate some things about him.

She didn't know how it happened. All she knew was that she was straddling him, and his calloused hands were on her hips, trapping her in place. Her face was buried in his neck, inhaling his murky earth scent, her slender fingers tangled in his ebony hair. She began to lift his oxygen mask up. Their lips were barely brushing when a thought passed through her.

_What the hell?_

She jumped back and off the bed, a blush on her face. Buttercup looked at her counterpart, he was equally flushed.

Buttercup cleared her throat loudly, "I'll be going now," she stammered. "Oh! I uh-have this. Here," she whipped out the letter and dropped it on his stomach. "B-bye..." Was her last words before zipping out of the room.

A light green streak trailed behind her as she flew above Townsville, spinning in the air and floating through the marshmallow looking clouds. She came to a stop on the highest skyscraper in town. The obsidian-haired girl placed a small hand over her rapidly beating heart, trying to calm it down.

Without even noticing it, a beaming smile graced her pixie features.

_Butch,_

_I'm sorry for beating the living shit out of you. Maybe later we can chill. As friends. Don't hit on me, unless you feel like eating with a straw for the rest of your days._

_Buttercup._

* * *

**A/N:**

My first greens. Go ahead and review. :)


End file.
